Reste, s'il te plait
by Mael-kun
Summary: Elle voulait lui dire, lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots refusaient de sortir. [Écrit pour un Marathon d'écriture]


**Hello ! Voici un petit Os écrit pour un Marathon d'écriture**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture  
Review ?**

* * *

"'Mione ?  
-Je peux entrer s'il te plait ?"

La blonde s'écarta pour la laisser passer et la jeune fille entra dans la maison, trempée à cause de la pluie qui tombait dehors. Cette dernière s'installa tandis que Luna alla chercher de quoi se sécher. Quand elle redescendit elle trouva son amie recroquevillée sur le canapé. Elle s'assit alors à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa la tête le temps qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Une fois qu'elle fut calmé elle lui amena une tasse de thé et la regarda boire un peu.

"Que s'est-il passé ?  
-C'est fini.. Tout est fini...  
-Raconte moi 'Mione, tu sais que je suis là pour toi  
-C'est fini entre lui et moi. Enfin, ça n'a jamais commencé en fait d'après ce qu'il dit.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il se servait de moi, je n'étais rien. Je suis trop naïve. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ressentent tous le besoin de me blesser ? C'est moi qui est un problème hein ?  
-Chut, calme toi 'Mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Moi, je suis là, à tes côtés, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  
-Merci.."

Elles restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis Luna obligea son amie à manger. Elle-même n'avait pourtant pas faim. Elles mangèrent en silence. Hermione voulut partir après, pour ne pas déranger son amie. Mais Luna l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'elle ne la dérangeait jamais, ce qui était vrai. Hermione ne la dérangerait jamais, même en arrivant et repartant comme et quand elle voulait, elle apportait toujours le désordre avec elle et ne repartait jamais avec elle. Elle chamboulait tout sur son passage, surtout Luna. Rien n'était jamais simple, parce qu'Hermione aimait les gars, surtout ceux un peu bad boy style Blaise, Draco ou Nicolas. Ah Nico, sa dernière conquête en date, le dernier à lui avoir fait lâcher des larmes, et encore une fois sur le même canapé par un jour de pluie. C'était cliché mais c'était devenu une habitude. Hermione était attiré par les mauvais gars, par ceux qui font semblant de vous aimer et partent avec votre cœur quand ils s'en vont. Ceux à cause de qui elle finissait toujours à moitié bourrée, chialant toujours sur le même canapé. Mais Hermione, elle les aimaient les gars comme ça alors elle retentait, peut-être que ça marchera mieux la prochaine fois. Et Luna aimait Hermione alors elle ne disait rien, peut-être qu'elle devrait, parce que ça lui bousillait le cœur de la voir pleurer, surtout pour ces types aussi méprisables les uns que les autres. Peut-être qu'elle devrait pensé à elle, être égoïste, pour son bien, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors, après son départ, c'est elle qui pleurait. Mais elle n'allait pas voir quelqu'un, parce qu'elle aurait du s'expliquer.

"Dit, je peux boire un verre ?  
-Oui vas-y, serre toi"

Elle ne devrait pas accepter, elle ne devrait pas l'aider à se détruire, mais ça réussissait à faire en sorte qu'elle ne craque pas de nouveau, et ça n'avait pas de prix. Pathétique..

"Merci, t'es la meilleure"

Elle lui sourit, un petit sourire triste, mais heureusement, comme d'habitude, Hermione ne le vit pas, parce qu'elle s'était déjà retournée pour aller chercher la boisson dans la cuisine. Elle la rejoindrait plus tard, quand son état ne lui permettrait plus de continuer à boire. Ça aurait du être comme ça cette fois aussi. Mais la brune était revenue, avec deux verres. Elle lui en avait tendu un et elle avait accepté. D'habitude elle attendait que son amie soit partie pour se laisser aller mais cette fois c'était elle qui proposait alors elle ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout qu'elle en avait envie, elle voulait sentir l'alcool couler dans sa gorge, lui embrumer les sens et lui faire oublier cette soirée, où Hermione avait encore chialer. Peut-être même lui faire oublier ses sentiments, qu'elle tentait de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Plus tard elle se sermonnerait sûrement, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas du, mais elle pouvait bien se laisser aller, juste une fois, juste ce soir. Elle descendit son verre, doucement, lentement. Elle ne devrait pas, elle ne cessait de se prier d'arrêter, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool, et parce qu'elle était moins vigilante à cause de lui, qu'elle laissait plus facilement échapper des informations. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du s'écouter. Hermione elle en était déjà à son deuxième verre, elle les descendait plus vite qu'elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu embrasser ces lèvres, pour qu'elle lui appartienne. Elle chassa ses pensées, du à la boisson, et se concentra pour rester calme cependant sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider.

"Alors Luna chérie, tu as quelqu'un toi ?  
-Non, répondit-elle  
-Personne ?  
-Personne. Une idée pour ta prochaine conquête ?, sourit-elle narquoisement"

Hermione rit un peu.

"Luna, Luna, Luna... Je sort toujours d'une relation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et tu voudrais que je me trouve quelqu'un ?  
-Rappelle moi combien de temps il s'est passé entre le soir où tu es venu pleurer ici à cause de Blaise et le moment où j'ai retrouvé Draco dans ton lit ?  
-C'est différent ! Dray était ami avec Blaise. Nico n'avait pas de pote super sexy, ou alors ils ne me les a pas présenté."

Luna souffla en secouant la tête tandis que la brune remplissait à nouveau leurs verres. Elle en but une gorgée.

"N'essaie pas de détourner mon attention, tu ne vois personne ?  
-En ce moment je te vois toi puisque tu es en face de moi, plaisanta la blonde, mais sinon, non je ne vois personne  
-C'est totalement improbable, tu es improbable Luna. On a 20 ans et tu vas me dire que personne ne t'attire, et ce depuis presque 10 ans ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit cela 'Mione  
-Si tu... Jaurais du m'en douter, tu joues sur les mots !  
-Non, c'est toi qui ne pose pas les bonnes questions  
-Si tu le dis. Bon, tu viens de m'avouer que tu étais attirée par quelqu'un, qui ?  
-Je n'ai jamais dit cela  
-Mais c'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement, et toi ?  
-Quoi moi ?  
-Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?  
-C'est de toi qu'on parlait, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation  
-Toi aussi tu la détourne  
-Tu marque un point, mais j'avais demandé avant, qui est-ce ?  
-Une personne  
-Garçon ou fille ?  
-Fille  
-Je la connais  
-Il me semble  
-Son prénom ?  
-Non  
-Promis je ne lui dit rien  
-Comment tu peux en être sûre, tu ne sais pas qui c'est"

Elle rit et Hermione but son verre en la fixant. Luna l'imita, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du. Sa tête tournait un peu, pas beaucoup, mais elle savait que si son amie continuait avec ses questions elle allait craquer, elles le savaient toute les deux.

"Alors Luna chérie, tu ne veux toujours pas me donner le nom de l'élue de ton cœur ?  
-Non  
-Même pas un indice ?"

Hermione se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle priait pour qu'elle s'éloigne. En temps normal elle aurait plutôt préféré qu'elle se rapproche encore plus mais pas là, parce que là elle pouvait craquer.

"Pas aussi près...  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-S'il te plait  
-Ho je vois.."

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu de sort que Luna sentait son souffle contre sa peau. C'en était trop. Elle attrapa le col de la jeune femme en face d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit repoussée, pas à ce qu'Hermione approfondisse le baiser. A ce moment elle redevint un peu plus lucide et s'écarta.

"Désolée  
-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, au contraire  
-Hein ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas compris  
-Compris quoi ?  
-Alors c'était vrai, tu ne savais rien ? Alors c'est moi qui m'excuse  
-Pourquoi ? 'Mione explique moi, je ne comprends rien  
-Bien bien. Blaise, Dray, Nico, ils n'étaient rien. Je sortait avec eux pour combler un vide. Jamais de filles pour pas que tu ne te doute que je craque pour elle, enfin pour une en particulier. Luna, si je pleurais chaque fois ce n'était jamais à cause de la rupture mais parce que je m'en voulait, parce que j'avais l'impression de te tromper. C'est bête parce qu'on a jamais été ensemble mais c'est comme ça que je me sentait. Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'on a perdu parce que que j'étais trop lâche, je suis désolée aussi parce que je crois que je t'ai fait du mal. C'est toi que j'aime."

Elle ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle voulait lui dire, lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait aussi mais elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle ne réagit que quand la jeune femme se leva, en s'excusant encore.

"Reste  
-Q-Quoi ?  
-Reste, s'il te plait  
-Combien de temps  
-Autant que tu le souhaiteras  
-Si tu m'embrasse comme tout à l'heure on peut trouver un arrangement, sourit la brune"

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Luna et elle l'embrassa.

"Si tu reste longtemps je peux t'en donner d'autres  
-C'est combien longtemps  
-A vie ?  
-C'est d'accord."


End file.
